<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seven types of love by iwritemyownreality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923962">seven types of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritemyownreality/pseuds/iwritemyownreality'>iwritemyownreality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Bond, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritemyownreality/pseuds/iwritemyownreality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot has spent his life severely deprived of all things regarding affection. As people come into his life he learns all the different ways one can love and be loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawain | The Green Knight &amp; The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Kaze &amp; The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Eros/sexual passion</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It is said that this is the most dangerous of loves and Lancelot couldn’t agree more. When the weeping man first felt Gawain’s lips on his own, he felt possessed with the feeling. Eros is all consuming, persistent and unyielding but he wouldn’t give it up for the world.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was late. Squirrel was tucked away safely in bed and the embers of the fire were quickly dying out. It should have been a peaceful moment, but the former monk was plagued with thought.Lancelot was struggling since he came to the newly founded fae camp. He didn’t belong with the paladins he understood that now, they had twisted and mutilated his mind, manipulating him into hating his own kind, but he didn’t feel at home with the fae either. Squirrel welcomed him, trusted him.</p><p>The boy chattered away with him as if Lancelot was a friend and not someone who likely played a part in his parents’ death. </p><p>Then there was Gawain.</p><p>From the start the green knight had supported him, lifted him up when the fractures of his mind started to show and defended him when bitter fae spat at the floor and tried to goad him into a fight. Lancelot didn’t feel he deserved that kind of kinship, which made him all the more guilty for how he felt. He would watch as the knight twisted and turned with elegance as he sparred, he would fawn over the way the wind pushed his curls behind his face and how his large hands paled as they gripped the hilt of his sword with passion.This was a sin in the man blood bible, but that’s not what bothered Lancelot about his infatuation, what bothered him is that he yearned for the man’s touch despite knowing he was undeserving of it.</p><p>Lancelot was startled out of his ponderings by a firm hand on his shoulder, he looked behind him and was met with smiling eyes. Gawain stood behind him wielding two tankards, the knight sat beside him on the floor and offered him one of the drinks.</p><p>“thought you might enjoy a spiced wine, we missed you at the campfire tonight “</p><p>He accepted the drink with a doubtful look, none of the fay like that he’s here and they certainly don’t miss him when he’s not.</p><p>“we?”</p><p>Gawain was bashful under the Ash man’s piercing gaze.</p><p>“<em>okay I missed you, </em>Pym asked after you too. Be warned, she has her heart set on befriending you and she’s quite single-minded when she wants to be”</p><p>Lancelot smiled over the rip of his cup before taking a tentative swig, it was warm and sweet with an aroma of cinnamon, he liked it. The men sat like that for a few moments, silently sipping at their warm drinks as they watched the coals glow and flicker, desperately trying to stay a light.The minutes stretched on for what felt like hours until Gawain slapped his thighs and stood, for a split second before the knight spoke Lancelot feared he was to leave him. It was selfish to want to taint the other man with his presence, but he couldn’t help it. His mind was put to rest however when Gawain spoke.</p><p>“bit of a sombre atmosphere you’ve got going on here aye Ash man? What were you doing before I came in, reciting poetry?”</p><p>Lancelot smirked at the idea; he wasn’t far off.</p><p>Gawain tossed another log onto the coals, shifting the embers around with the poker till the fireplace was once Again warm and ablaze with flickering gold flames. The heat from the fire was strong against his face like an invisible wall, he thought himself lucky that he could blame the red of his cheeks on that, rather than admit it was due to Gawain inching slightly closer to his side. Lancelot tried hard to not feel comforted by the other man’s body pressed up against him, he turned hesitantly to look at the knight only to be met with playful eyes.</p><p>He could feel it, the energy between them. He could sense what was about to happen, but he couldn’t stop it, he didn’t want to. Gawain leaned in ever so slowly and placed a soft kiss on Lancelot’s lips. The former monk was lost for a moment. Gawain’s kiss was stealing his breath only to revive him again. He thought the man’s lips would be chapped from hours outside training, but they were soft like butter. He whined when the man finally pulled away, frustrated in a way that Gawain had the strength to stop but he himself did not. Gawain hand settled on his face, gently stroking his ash-stained cheeks with his thumb.</p><p>“do you want this? if not its okay, we are still friends I promise”</p><p>The look in Gawain eye was earnest and he knew the man truly meant it, the kindness of the green knight’s soul along with his wavy brown locks made the former monk tighten in his trousers.</p><p>“I do I just...”</p><p>Lancelot’s breath caught in his throat, how could a man so triumphant as Gawain want him, why would he sully himself by laying with someone as broken as the monk?</p><p>“tell me, whatever it is I will not judge”</p><p>Lancelot steadied his breathing and spoke softly, his voice so quiet it could barely be heard over the loud crackling of the fire</p><p>“I want this, I want you so much but- “</p><p>Lancelot’s words caught in his throat, but Gawain just waited patiently for him to finish.</p><p>“but I don’t want you to taint yourself by laying with me, I don’t deserve you”</p><p>Lancelot caught a sad glint in Gawain eye, but it was gone as fast as it came, the knight brought his other hand to Lancelot’s face, cradling the ash man in his grasp as he spoke with such authority and surety that even Lancelot didn’t doubt, he was speaking the truth.</p><p>“you are perfect, beautiful and strong. Despite all that’s happened to you, you broke away. You saved squirrel-“</p><p>Gawain halted his words for a moment as he took a deep breath, His eyes shone of a vulnerability Lancelot had never seen him wear.</p><p>“you saved me, you are so deserving of everything you’ve never had and more.”</p><p>Gawain ended his monologue by planting a sweet kiss on Lancelot cheek, The ash man was overwhelmed but set at ease by the speech. All his doubt and anxieties were replaced by a destructive fire in his belly.</p><p>He smiled and the green knight returned the gesture.</p><p>“so, what do you say ash man, Will you allow me to give you what you deserve?”</p><p>Lancelot answered the man by grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him into a passionate kiss, Gawain laughed into the kiss before responding with just as much enthusiasm. They rolled to the floor and Lancelot finally allowed himself to fully give in, letting the scent of his lover wrap around him like blanket as Gawain worshipped his body. He kissed every curve of his neck and dip of his hips as they gave into the throws of passion.</p><p>Gawain wasn’t a knight he was a god. Every touch made him see stars, every bit of his body was on fire. He understood now why people said lust was dangerous, why love was dangerous. He would do anything just to feel this man’s body against his.</p><p>They spent the night just like that. Consumed by each other’s presence, intoxicated by each other’s kisses and when dawn finally peeked across the horizon Lancelot no longer felt alone.</p><p>He was just beginning to learn how to be loved.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Philia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Philia/deep friendship</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Lancelot had fought beside many red clad men in his time, but he had never formed a bond with them. Philia, a friendship between brothers in arms, the sort of love formed on the battlefield. It was loyalty, it was strength, it was everything Kaze embodied.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kaze hated the former monk, he had slaughtered his own kind and proved himself disloyal to both the fay and now to his red brothers. Lancelot understood the woman’s hatred of him, he had earned her sneers and glares, but he would die proving himself if that’s what it took. Every day he worked himself to exhaustion, training and patrolling. Fighting was all he knew. It was all he could really do for his people now; he couldn’t give back the lives he took but oh how he wished he could. Kaze was an excellent warrior, her technique was somewhat clunky, but she fought with an admirable ferocity that was unparalleled by anyone he had seen before. They were preparing for battle and the ash marked man was content that if he were to fall the fay would still have a powerful protector in Kaze.</p><p> </p><p>Watching her train, sparring with her was an indescribable experience. Her skin was the colour of oak and scattered with her tribal markings. The way she stood was tall and unmoving, no man could ever tell her how to be and if they did, they would surely be sorry. If the fire in her soul was tangible Lancelot was sure it could burn the paladins to ashes entirely on its lonesome. She truly was a sight to behold.</p><p> </p><p>The morning was cool, it was as if the weather knew what was ahead. The air was bursting with anxiety and anticipation, but they all remained stoic. Passion could fuel their fight, but fear would only hinder it. Lancelot sat in silence. Kaze on his left and Gawain on his right, the only sound that could be heard was the clinking and sharpening of swords that only furthered the sombre atmosphere. The paladins were coming, they would be upon them in hours, but they refused to abandon their new safe haven. The fay was done hiding it was time to fight back. Children and civilians had retreated to the woods until the fight was over but anyone who could fight had opted to stay. This was their home and they sure as hell were not about to lose it. The warmth of Gawain at his side was comforting, the two had spent many sweat drenched nights together since their first. If Lancelot were to die today, he would die happy that he had been blessed enough to lay with the green knight. They had not spoken much about it; it was just something that happened from time to time. Lancelot was unsure as to whether their feelings for each other went beyond anything but lust, it didn’t matter now. All that mattered was the fight.</p><p> </p><p>Before they knew it the paladins were not only upon them, but they had plunged them into the chaos of battle. Sweat and blood seeped into the ground that they stood on, marking it forever with either their victory or their destruction.</p><p> Lancelot was so far untouched. He had defeating the trinity guard with nothing, but his swords and a rock tossed by a precocious child, He cut these untrained man bloods down where they stood with relative ease but there were so many. Three to their one they just kept coming and He was exhausted. Lancelot had lost sight of Gawain in the throes of battle. He knew not to get distracted. It had been beaten into him from childhood; This is why the power of eros is so dangerous, He couldn’t resist the temptation to take his eyes off the ball for a split-second scan of the terrain. Looking for any sign of his green knight.</p><p>The ash man’s nerves were settled when he caught a glimpse of Gawain bulldozing through a crowd of red with a calm fury.</p><p>He was safe.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Lancelot was turning back to the battle at hand he groaned in pain. As he was distracted a paladin had snuck up and slashed his side. The hit was unexpected and shocked the former monk, throwing him of balance and to the floor. He scabbled backwards trying to grab his sword as the paladin raised an axe above his head ready to land that fatal blow.</p><p>The paladin freezes, gurgles and falls to the floor in an undignified pile.</p><p>Kaze stands behind the fallen foe with blood splatter and a smirk painted on her face.</p><p>No words were spoken, they were not needed.</p><p>Lancelot retrieved his sword as Kaze offered him a helping hand out of the mud. As he was lifted, they clasped their hands in an oath like manner.</p><p>Finally, Kaze uttered one word coupled with a firm nod.</p><p>“brother”</p><p>No more words were needed, Lancelot understood. He returned the nod, and they threw themselves back into the mix. Spending the rest of the battle back-to-back, guarding each other, protecting each other, supporting each other.</p><p>They stayed like that till every one of those red clad rodents were dead.</p><p>It wasn’t a warm friendship; they were not about to gossip about crushes and braid each other’s hair, but it was something equally as important.</p><p>They had a bond formed in blood and that was unbreakable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>